Fun with Shuffle
by VeryBoredSoul
Summary: 5 songs, 5 really short stories, and really great fun. Please read description. Rated T for safety.


So, this one's just for fun, you turn on your music source (mp3, ipod, itunes, media music player, whatever) and hit shuffle. You got to make a story within the time the song plays once. Me? I'm going to do 5 songs, so 5 stories, please enjoy this insane-ness. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Sometimes<br>Artist: Skillet**

Sakura cried out. Holding her cheek, she started backing away from Sasuke as fast as she could. "Why do you do this?" Sasuke just stared at her. "You always lash out, you never think that maybe, just MAYBE I actually do care about you and want to heal you!"

"Why would you care about me? I hardly care for you. After all, look at what I have done to you in this relationship." And it was true, Sasuke Uchiha, the emotionless block, hardly cared for Sakura. He beat her, abused her emotionally, and cheated on her multiple times. But for some reason, Sakura always took him back...

"I care for you because I love you." Sakura looked directly at Sasuke as she said that, but then she looked down at the ground. "But I guess you can't see that...or accept it either."

Sasuke took a few steps towards Sakura, but she backed away until her back hit the wall. "I will accept it once you have suffered as much as I have, and you do not know how to love anymore." Sasuke then turned on his heel and. ...

**Song: The Best Is Yet To Come  
>Artist: Hinder<strong>

Naruto smiled down at his bowl of ramen. He had just eaten his fill and was on his last bowel before he had to go train again.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asked the owner of the shop.

Naruto looked up at him, kind of surprised, but then he relaxed. "Yeah, I was just thinking about past missions, memories really. Kind of reminiscing."

The owner nodded. "I see..." Then he smiled. "You know, a lot of ninja come in here - especially you younger ones - and whenever they reminisce in a group, a lot of interesting stories pop up. But what surprises me the most is when they talk of the future. And how they haven't lived yet, until they get to marry and have kids."

Naruto nodded. "Of course, we always are" ...

**Song: The Rock Show  
>Artist: Blink 182<strong>

Shikamaru sighed. He always hated it when his friends dragged him to these kinds of things. But, what the hey, he had nothing better to do on a Saturday. Today, they currently dragged him to Sunagakure, the town below them. There was supposed to be this rad rock show, or something.

Shikamaru yawned, stretching and getting out of the car. And that's when he saw her. The most beautiful creature that he has ever laid eyes on. Four buns tied her dirty blonde hair back. She was wearing a deep blue tank top with cargo pants. Bangles on her wrists and a giant metal necklace around her neck. She indeed was beautiful.

She was walking with some girls from their school. It looks like they all know each other. ...

**Song: Who's Going Home with You Tonight?  
>Artist: Trapt<strong>

Kakashi looked longingly at Anko. She was yet again flirting with some other guy. He sighed; he just didn't know how to keep her attention on him anymore. Maybe he should just give up. Break up with her. But he couldn't let her go. He was whipped. And he knew it.

"Kakashi, could we leave? I want to go home..." Anko pleaded.

Kakashi sighed; knowing that this was just a trick to get him away from her so the guy she had been flirting with for the past half hour could come over to her place.

"Yeah, whatever." He stood up with Anko getting up shortly after him.

When they arrived at her apartment he wanted to make her feel bad for doing what she was about to do so he said, "Anko, we need to talk, right now. And no, it can't wait until later because I am going on a mission tomorrow. So you have to listen." ...

**Song: Animal  
>Artist: Neon Trees<strong>

Neji slammed Tenten against the tree. He was kissing her fervently. He could practically hear her scream his name, just like the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that.

You see, this happens quite often nowadays. They had started training together again, after Neji reached Anbu and Tenten reached Jonin rank. The first time "it" happened, was during a break in the training session. Tenten had tried to use a surprise attack on Neji, but somehow something went wrong and their lips ended up connecting, and they couldn't pull away.

Well, both needed to relieve sexual tension and what better person to do it with then your training partner, right?

Neji started to kiss down Tenten's neck leaving hickeys and red marks as he went. He just couldn't seem to get enough of his chocolate eyed team mate. ...

* * *

><p>Wow. That was harder then I thought. Some of these songs are hard to write for. For all of you guys who do song fanfics, way to go you! I could never do that hehe...Oh, by the way, if some of you guys wonder what the ... for it at the end of every story, it's me saying "I paused to write the song and artist." hehe yeah, and for those of you going back to see what I am talking about for the ... well, nice observation skills :D<p>

Well I hope you enjoyed this shot at random-ness. Forgive me if the story doesn't match the song and that all of the stories are really short, I'm the type of person who has to think and sort before I can write, hehe ^.~

Critiques and Comments are Welcomed!


End file.
